custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ihu/Ihu-dana Jones and the Lost Stories
Okay, so it's a cruddy title. Anyways, here are some old short story plotlines that I never got around to using in anything. Enjoy! Vetrun and Zarin Basically, this one is about two members of the Water Council who were supposed to appear in Eye of Eternity. I may choose to include them in Dancing with Destiny instead. Also, a rogue planet is a planet that has escaped from the orbit of a star, and so simply sits in space. On another of the Great Beings' "test" islands, Botania Nui, a Matoran of Fire named Vetrun dreamt of adventure. Working as a technician, Vetrun used an experimental teleport device to leave the island. However, something went wrong and he absorbed a lot of energy, becoming a Toa in the process. Landing on the world of Vorga'tzash, Vetrun found himself fleeing from the natives, the Vorgaan, who ruled the planet. Finding a small Vorgaan space-fighter, Vetrun escaped, only to become stranded on the barren rogue world of Rimus Magna. In the markets within the only city, Vetrun immediately became a target, having thwarted the plans of a Kuat named Nar'ku. The Kuat sent every available henchman after Vetrun, who was forced to hide in the vast wastelands of Rimus Magna. During this time, he was reunited with the Makuta of Botania Nui - Makuta Zarin - who had tested the teleportation device mere hours after Vetrun. The two spent weeks trying to find a way back, and eventually discovered a rift in time and space. Amplifying it with Zarin's Mask of Power Augmentation, they both risked death entering the rift, and landed in New Krano Nui, just after its completion. Over time, they became two of its most trusted members. Fengar's Lost Gauntlets Anyone who's read Beyond Zero will know that Fengar is still alive and in the MU, but this was just a bit of fun to write. 32,000 years after the Core War, a named Skrall - Fengar - set out across the sands of Bara Magna in a search of a great secret. After many months, the Skrall found an underground chamber containing the remnants of a Great Beings' personal laboratory. All kinds of weapons, armour, machinery and more were there. Fengar had hit the jackpot. Years later, Fengar returned to the rest of Bara Magna, searching for "his gauntlets". Nobody knew what he meant , but he was insistent that his gauntlets were somewhere in the desert. Giving up on searching the sands, legend says that Fengar tried to create a new set of gauntlets using his stolen technology. However, his experiments went wrong. His armour became pure Exsidian, his muscles into blackened sand, and the rest of his living tissue, dissolved into poison. The laboratory was sealed, and has not been entered by any being since. Drokker and Virulek - The Universe's Greatest Thieves Just a quick origin story. We haven't seen much of the Fire Council, who were going to turn out to be a subdivision of the Disciples of Vradok, so I thought I'd do something related to it. On the island of Zakaz, two Skakdi joined together to begin a life of "luxury", as the universe's greatest thieves. Drokker, a Skakdi of Lightning, and Virulek, a Skakdi of The Prime. Deciding to hire themselves out to anyone who could pay, the pair began undertaking smaller and less violent jobs than they had originally hoped. Eventually, Virulek was caught by Stelt's authorities, and there was no way Drokker would be able to get him out on his own. Then a stranger going by the name of Morgorahn arrived, and paid Virulek's bail, on the condition that he and Drokker join his Fire Council. Drokker was reluctant at first, but they accepted, and are now well on their way to becoming the Universe's Greatest Thieves. Extra Bonus Stuff Here's some info about some of the characters mentioned. Drokker He's a Skakdi of Lightning. Cool. He also had super-powerful Arctic Vision, which can freeze something very quickly. He is also able to fly under his own power. Virulek A Skakdi of The Prime, a weird element I felt like making up. His vision power is a real wild card - Botanic Vision. It causes wild, poisonous throns to grow wherever the beams hit, including the middle of someone's chest (it would tear that being apart). It's sounds pathetic, but it's actually really dangerous. Vetrun He's a Toa of Fire, and is much stronger than most Toa (because of the stuff he accidentally absorbed). His mask is the Mask of Solar Energy - the Kanohi Hiliohk. It allows him to control or generate solar energy, and enhances his fire powers tenfold. It's soooo cool. Nar'ku Well, you may not remember the Kuat, but it was part of the old Ryta Magna project. Each Kuat has a special power and the ability to mimic...something. So Nar'ku can mimic water, and his special power is melt stuff by just touching it. Cool. That's all for now. If I find anything else, I'll post it here. If you want to use any of these guys, just ask. -Ihu Category:Blog posts